


Firecrackers

by therealassistant



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, i have tons of things to do but I Needed to do this, other characters from drv3 and danganronpa are mentioned but never really appear or speak so, the T is there moreso as a precaution if anything, this was fun to write lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealassistant/pseuds/therealassistant
Summary: "If that is the ladder by which one mounts, I too will try my fortune," said he, and the next day when it began to grow dark, he went to the tower and cried,"Rapunzel, Rapunzel,Let down your hair!"When a suitor tries to climb the hair to meet her, she willingly cuts it off to let them fall to their deaths.





	Firecrackers

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i own nothing

Sometimes, when Maki closes her eyes, she can almost recall memories from her youth before her father had abandoned her.

She swears that she can still hear her father's humming as he rocks her back and forth in her cradle, the rhythmic rocking somehow managing to calm her and soothe her cries until she fell asleep. Other times, he's holding her in his arms, laughing jovially along with her giggling as he throws her a little bit into the air before catching her, doing this a few more times until he was out of breath.

She also sees sad memories with him as well. With him crying over a bed while a woman lays on it, her chest no longer rising or falling. Her father sometimes holding Maki tight in a hug to either reassure her or keep her safe, as if someone would snatch her out of his hands at a moment's notice.

It was due to these memories that she always wondered why her father left her behind, and the woman that took her in never bothered to explain it to Maki as she grew older and more curious. She only waved a perfectly manicured nail in front of the young girl's face whenever she asked about him, a smile full of shiny white teeth nearly blinding Maki as she spoke. "Maki dearest, you shouldn't worry about that old fart. Why, if he worried about you so much, he wouldn't have just left you, would he?"

Maki could think of no rebuttal or reply to the enchantress's words, so she only nodded her head and kept her lips tightly shut. It's not like she could find out anything about her father abandoning her either besides the woman's words, due to the fact that she was trapped inside a tower with no way of entry or exit.

Honestly, she had no idea how that pink haired woman built the place, as she couldn't even get inside unless Maki allowed her to climb her long, beautiful brown hair, which she always let dangle outside just in case she visited Maki to give her supplies or stories about the townspeople she met. Like how she cursed a young, shy boy with a hat to have his physical appearance match his self loathing, turning him into a monster as punishment for simply running into her, or about the man with light brown hair who's memories she wiped clean in exchange for the gold he had given her. The most recent story was of her cursing a young man to always be more lucky the more pain he deals to himself, which was only for her own amusement.

She would have guessed that a normal person would be horrified by the other's actions, yet Maki only felt indifference. She did not know these people personally, and she had no intention of seeking them out. No one had raised her to feel emotions like pity or empathy, as she never needed them in her life. Besides, as stated before, she couldn't even get out of the tower even if she actually wanted to help them, it was impossible.

There were a few occasions where people tugged on the hair she had left outside for the enchantress, with Maki looking outside to see someone down there trying to climb up. As for why they tried to climb the tower, she never found out, as she quickly chased them off by threatening to cut off her hair. 

Well, at first they were threats, it was only when one silver haired boy was climbing up her hair and wasn't stopping did she actually follow through with her threats in her panic.

She didn't want him to climb up to the top. What was he going to do when he did? What did he even want? She only stops after cutting a dozen strands of her hair, all too late realizing what she's doing, yet the damage is already done, as the boy loses his grip and plummets down to the ground below.

Maki ducks her head back into the window before he hits the ground.

It feels like forever until the enchantress returns home, somehow already knowing everything that happened without Maki telling her. The pink haired witch had reassured Maki after scolding her for allowing this to happen, saying that the boy, who somehow survived, now a tin man, would never bother her, or anyone else, again.

It only takes a few days for the enchantress to tell Maki the rumors spreading around town about her after the incident, describing Maki as some sort of lost maiden with long hair like a rope that lived in a tower isolated from everyone but the treasures she had. How she baited potential suitors into climbing her long hair with the promises of giving them her treasure if they came into the tower and declared him her lover, only to kill them by cutting off parts of her hair, making them fall and fall and fall until... Splat.

After that, Maki makes the enchantress promise never to tell her stories about the town, and never questions the enchantress about her father ever again.

###### 

Maki makes it a habit to sit down by the only window in the tower as she reads, as if her very presence will ward off any of the "suitors" that wanted to test their luck against her and begin to climb the tower.

It never does, with most of them calling out to her and introducing themselves while others simply began to climb up her hair, the look of greed in their eyes almost disgusting the long haired girl.

What always works, though, was the knife she had inside a sheath she made in her boot, using it to cut a few strands of hair before they could get too far up. Unlike the silver haired boy, instead of falling to their deaths, she makes sure they are high enough to only fall painfully onto their backs, groaning in pain and mumbling curses under their breaths before running away under Maki's cold glare.

Cowards, the lot of them.

Still, it doesn't stop more of them from coming. She's starting to think that the rumor about her had spread outside of the city after all these years, causing more and more people to test their luck against her. She had been interrupted from her book three times by three different "suitors" already that day, and her patience was beginning to thin.

Her face is almost right up against the book at this point in an attempt to focus on the text, her nose nearly fitting into the spine, when she feels a tug on her head.

At first, she doesn't look down, trying to wave it off as some sort of animal messing with her hair again. There were a few deer that lived around the tower that did tug on it, which she did enjoy watching at the expense of feeling slight tinges of pain in her scalp.

As the tugging persists, though, it becomes less likely to be a deer, and more likely to be another "suitor". Maki's hands begin to shake in pure annoyance before she slams the book shut, almost snapping her nose in the process. She reaches into her boot and takes out the knife as she looks down outside the window, already raising the sharp knife to her hair, ready to cut off some strands when she sees-

A young man in rags and outlandish purple hair clutching onto her hair a quarter up the tower, who's panting in exhaustion as he looks up at Maki, his eyes widening once he sees the knife. He quickly shakes his head, removing one hand from her hair, with great effort, to wave at her to stop. "Nonononono, w-wait, please! Y-You have to help me! They'll skin me alive if they catch me!" 

Maki only stares down at him as he puts his hand back around her hair, feeling his grip on it tighten as the pain in her scalp grew, her knife still in hand, yet not cutting through anything. This was... New. None of the "suitors" ever acted so... Pathetic. If he was faking this to get her pity, he was putting on a good performance.

Although, something about the way he acts tells her he's not smart enough to think of something that elaborate. 

The young man seems to take her silence as a sign that she was going to help him, climbing up for a few seconds before Maki tugs on her hair, causing the man to give a small yell in fear as he basically hugged her hair as it swayed. "D-Don't do that! I a-almost lost my grip on the rope!"

... Did he just call her hair a rope? In the rumors, she was quite sure that it was stated that the suitor had to climb her hair to reach the tower, so perhaps this man truly didn't know about who she was.

Wait a minute, why was she thinking like this? Sure, the purple haired man looked desperate and seemed to be telling the truth, but it could also be some sort of trick. A clever ploy for him to try and get into the tower using her own admittedly, albeit begrudgingly, naive nature. 

Her grip on the knife tightens, and she's about to begin the process of scaring the man off when she finally notices how high up he actually is.

It's the highest anyone, besides the enchantress, have gone, up to about more than halfway of the tower. 

The sight of the silver haired boy falling to his doom flashes into her mind, and she quickly puts down the knife.

No, not again, never again. She wasn't going to kill someone because of her fear and stupid decisions. And if he didn't die, he was going to be found and cursed by the enchantress, just like with the silver haired boy. Maybe she could just... Let him climb up, and then force him to go back down quickly in case the enchantress returns to the tower. If he tries anything, she always had the knife.

With this new plan in mind, she finally motions towards the purple haired man, holding a hand out to him as her eyes begin to soften, just a bit. "... Come on, I'll help you up."

###### 

He tells her that his name is Kaito Momota, future knight and hero of men, women, and children. For now, though, he was going to stick with being the city's local robin hood for the cursed.

"It kind of pisses me off how much they just don't seem to care." Kaito waves the hairbrush in the air, as if it was a club, before continuing to run it through Maki's hair, yet now a disgusted look plasters its way onto his face. "I mean, they are just normal people. Like, sure, Shuichi does look like a demon or something, but he wouldn't hurt a fly. He's just too nice, been like that since he was a kid."

Maki only hums in response, almost too focused on her own thoughts as she used a brush to go through her pile of half of her own hair. 

For some reason, after she shooed Kaito out of the tower when the people chasing him had left, he had come back the next day, now with a small basket filled with various objects in hand, including a rope he could use to climb down the tower instead of her hair once again, making his climb up the tower more difficult than it should be. This time, though, she didn't threaten him or try to scare him off, instead almost helping him by occasionally pulling up her hair just a bit. 

She doesn't know why she did that, neither does she understand why. In the end, she's just grateful that the enchantress hasn't returned just yet to resupply her with food and water.

She was also glad that he didn't actually know about the rumor that started all those years ago. Hell, he wasn't even fazed when she told him that he wasn't actually climbing up a rope, he just gave a small laugh and said that it explained a lot.

At first, she wondered how he could act like that in the face of something so bizarre. Now, though, after hearing about his friends, she realized that him using her hair as a rope wasn't the strangest thing he's done.

"Rantaro isn't that bad either, although he doesn't really have a curse on him... He's just trying to get his sister's soul back after accidentally giving it up."

She finally snaps out of her thoughts to give Kaito a flat look. "You don't "accidentally" give up your sister's soul."

Kaito simply shrugs in response, setting the hairbrush down to return to braiding his half of her hair. "Hey, his words, not mine. Besides, he's not that bad of a guy, he taught me how to do a few cool things."

"... Like braid hair?"

"Oh, don't make it sound like my talent is completely useless. It was only a matter of time before you tripped over your hair." He gives a small triumphant laugh once he finishes with his half, removing the rubber-band from his wrist to wrap around the end of the long braid, thankfully missing the blush that crosses Maki's face as she recalled the fact that she had tripped over her hair several times before. "And done! Mission accomplished!"

Maki looked down at her own work in her hands, only to frown just a bit, her blush fading away as she realized that she's only done half of the braid, the rest of it smooth and untangled.

She hears Kaito shaking his hands as he walks over to her, evident as the sound of his finger's joints popping accompanied his footsteps. "Hey, how are you doing so..?" He stops once he sees how far she's gone, as well as the icy look she sends him, freezing up for a moment before he laughs nervously, getting down to his knees and setting the purple jacket in his hands down as he spoke. "H-Here, I'll help you out a bit, let me just..."

He reaches forward, taking some of her hair before rapidly styling it into a braid at a much faster pace than she was before. 

It happens so fast that Maki doesn't have time to let go of the hair in her hand, her hand gently brushing Kaito's as he reached forward to braid her hair.

Both of them flinch, before Maki quickly retracts her hand, as if the knife she kept with her was just torn through her skin. 

This is the first ever time she's ever had contact with someone besides the enchantress. Kaito didn't even grab her hand for help when he crawled into the tower, simply hauling himself inside and rolling forward a bit.

She's surprised at how warm the other's hand was, even if she felt it for a moment, before scowling. What a stupid observation, of course his hand was warm, if it wasn't, that would mean that he was dead.

She looks up only to see that Kaito still seems frozen up, only for him to move once his eyes meet hers, looking back down at her hair as he went back to braiding it.

Was it just her, or did she catch a blush appearing on his face just a second ago?

She shakes her head, banishing that thought from her mind. Surely, it was just her imagination. There was no way she saw that, and even if she did, it wasn't because of... What she just thought.

Silence reigns inside the tower's single room as Kaito continues to braid her hair, yet it's different from what Maki's used to. Instead of a grim sense of her solemn promise to keep anyone she didn't know out of her tower, which nearly suffocated her, it now carries something nicer. It's still tense, sure, but the room no longer carried her regret of nearly killing the silver haired boy.

Instead, it almost seemed like Kaito had taken it away with each laugh, and replaced it with some sort of warmth, something Maki hadn't experienced since she was a little girl with her father.

She clenched her hand into a fist, nearly digging her nails into the floorboards at the thought. No, this was just wishful thinking, surely. She had only met Kaito yesterday, it was impossible for people to develop feelings like that so quickly, right?

"And done!" 

Maki's dragged out of her thoughts at Kaito's shout, looking up to see the purple haired boy give another triumphant smile as he snaps another rubber-band around the end of another braid. Once he's done, he turns to her, that smile turning softer, almost seeming calmer as he faced her. "Well, what do you think..?"

It takes a few seconds for Maki to get to her feet, unused to how her head suddenly felt a bit lighter due to her hair now being in two bunches instead of one big heap. 

Her hair is styled into a braid she doesn't recognize, yet both braids look amazing. Half of one of them, the one she started working on, is sloppy looking, while the other half is into the neat and almost elegant style Kaito had created. Now her hair was certainly not as long as it should be, but it still would reach the bottom of the tower just fine.

At first, she debates whether to just give a small hum in response, as she usually did with his questions, before how she felt before during the silence crossed her mind again, reminding her of what Kaito had done since he arrived at the tower.

In the end, she decides to tell him the truth.

"... I love it."

###### 

"Wow, how did you even get your hands on these?!"

Maki almost laughs at Kaito's childish explanation, biting her lip at the last second to prevent it from escaping as Kaito continues to flip through the pages of the book she had given him. "... Someone brought it to me."

Well, the enchantress did, but Kaito didn't need to know that. Hell, he didn't seem to even care where it came from, his eyes wide as he continued to read the pages in the dim candlelight. "Really now? Is that person some sort of wizard or something? Because those are the only types of people to get their hands on these types of books!" Before Maki can respond, he suddenly shuts it, setting it off to the side before grabbing the candle holder besides him. "Okay, I know that you've read these, I saw you reading this one while I was climbing the tower, so that settles it."

Maki blinks at him in surprise for a moment before following his lead, barely taking note of his observation as she stood. "Settles what?"

"I want to show you something."

Before Maki can respond, Kaito blows on the candle, taking the light away and drenching the room in darkness.

It takes Maki's eyes a second to readjust, but once they do, she sees that Kaito has already walked towards the window, setting the candle holder on the windowsill as he looked up at the sky. Quickly, she walks over to him without a second thought, looking down at the ground, at first expecting one of his friends to be down there. 

She stops looking once she hears a light chuckle escape Kaito's mouth. "Don't look down, Maki, look up."

Slowly, she complies, only for her eyes to widen once she sees all the lights above her. She's seen it all before, of course, but never this bright or dazzling, almost looking like raindrop full of light. "... What... Are they..?"

Kaito shrugs, and Maki barely catches the soft smile appear on Kaito's face as he leans his elbows against the windowsill. "I don't know... Isn't that amazing..? How we don't know have to know anything about them to see how amazing they are..?" Maki can only nod in response, causing Kaito's smile to grow even wider, yet his eyes go distant as he continues to speak. "... I think my Mom called them firecrackers... She said it was because they looked like those things that pop out of a fire when it makes a cracking sound, y'know?"

Maki doesn't know, yet she nods anyway, only to stop seconds later once she realizes what Kaito said. "... What exactly happened to your Mother?"

Kaito's smile immediately disappears at Maki's question, his eyes refocusing as he turned to face Maki. "..." He then sighs, looking down at the ground as he crossed his arms. "... Hell if I know, my Mom and Dad abandoned me the first chance they got. Apparently, I was too much of a hassle for them." Maki feels her eyes widening just a bit at Kaito's words, yet he doesn't seem to notice, a sad smile adorning his face as he continued. "My Dad used to be a knight, and that..." He nods towards the jacket he left on the ground next to the book. "... Used to be his."

"..." For once since she met Kaito, for once in her entire life probably, Maki felt speechless. Even before, when she had little knowledge about what Kaito was talking about, she could at least sometimes give some sort of response, but she honestly didn't know what to say now.

She had only a few memories of her father, and she was quite sure her mother was dead, yet she couldn't quite remember what exactly caused her father to give her up, or if he even willingly gave her up in the first place. 

Slowly, without thinking, Maki raises a hand before gently placing it on Kaito's shoulder, feeling the purple haired man flinch under her touch for a second before he goes still again. "... Kaito." Her voice is low, almost a whisper, as if it was part of the spring breeze. "... I think... I think your parents made a mistake, because you're... You're not a hassle, alright?"

"..." Kaito, for once since she looked from the sky, looked down at Maki, a hint of a somewhat hopeful smile on his face as he did. "... Really?"

Maki only nods in response, suddenly too flustered to speak, already feeling a blush creeping up onto her face. Kaito simply laughs, nodding as he turned back to the sky. "Thanks, Maki, that really does mean a lot to me... Damn though, those first few days alone were rough." He shuts his eyes, as if that would help him recall the memory better. "If I hadn't ran into Shuichi after he got cursed by that pink haired bitch, I would have..."

The rest of Kaito's words turn into mumbles to Maki's ears as what Kaito says strike against Maki's ears like a club.

A pink haired woman... Cursed Shuichi?

_"He was a poor, stuttering mess, I'm surprised he could see anything under that hat. So, I taught him a lesson he would never forget!"_

"... Hey, Kaito?"

_"Really, what did you do?"_

Kaito stops talking immediately, looking somewhat surprised as he turned towards Maki. "... Yeah?"

_"He was young, yet I sensed a strong sense of self loathing from him. So, I used that as a basis for my curse."_

"... Do you know the name of the witch that cursed your friend?"

"No, why?"

_"Okay, but what exactly did you do?"_

Maki gives a small, pained sigh as she screws her eyes shut, digging her hands into her eyes as she cursed herself. Not caring about what the enchantress did to those poor townspeople was finally coming back to haunt her. "... Because I might know who she is."

Kaito's jaw nearly drops at Maki's words, his purple eyes widening just a bit before he nearly shouts. "R-Really?! Who the fuck is it, then?!"

_"Simple, now how he views himself will be how others see him. Before I left, he looked like some sort of demon creature... Ha, now I'm sure that he won't ever forget me, or my name!"_

Maki takes another deep breath, digging her hands deeper into her eyes, as if the pain would drag away the truth she had just found out. "Just... Be quick about this, but go and ask Shuichi if he knows a person named..."

_"... That's pretty cold, Ms. Enoshima..."_

"... Junko Enoshima."

###### 

Maki paces back and forth inside the small room the tower provides, having to occasionally step over her braids so she wouldn't trip and fall nor move them so they would get stuck on the small windowsill.

It's felt like forever since Kaito used the rope he brought to climb down the tower, with Maki unhooking it and allowing it to fall to the ground so Kaito could take it with him. She's starting to think that he won't actually come back, that he suddenly thought that she was, for some reason, working with Enoshima, when she suddenly feels a small tug on her hair, followed by a rushed shout. "M-Maki, pull me up, quick!"

Maki glances out the window to make sure it's him, only able to see his purple hair and jacket as a small blob in the darkness, before pulling on her hair to bring him inside. 

It takes only a minute or so before Kaito is back inside the tower, once again crawling his way inside before rolling a bit forward like he did the other times he visited, except this time pushing the braid of hair back outside the window. He didn't seem to care about that, though, scrambling to his feet before grabbing Maki's shoulders. "M-Maki, o-oh god M-Maki, he..." He gulps for air, a hand clutching at his shirt, as if tearing it off would help him catch his breath. "H-He... He knew her, a-and..."

He eventually trails off, unable to speak as he gasped for air, almost holding both of Maki's shoulders for support at this point, looking as if he would collapse at any second. Gently, Maki guides him over to her bed, sitting him down before heading over to tons of cups of sealed water she used for drinking, grabbing one of them before handing it over to Kaito, once again returning to that stoic personality she usually wore. "Relax, we have time to talk. Just drink some water first, okay?"

The purple haired man only nods a bit, nearly drinking the entire cup in one go before suddenly coughing, nearly dropping the cup in the process, causing Maki's eyes to widen. "Kaito, are you going to be okay-?"

She stops talking once she feels a slight tug on her hair, followed by a familiar voice. 

"Maki dear, I'm back from my trip~ Are you decent? Can I come in?"

Maki's eyes are wide as she faces Kaito, who only gives her the same look of fear and shock, his mouth shut tight to prevent anymore coughs from escaping.

She's about to go towards the window to actually see if it's the enchantress when Kaito grabs her arm, giving a small yell in shock as he dragged Maki close to him so he could whisper to her. "M-Maki... She didn't just c-curse Shuichi b-because he... R-Ran into her...."

"Maki? Is something wrong? Did you trip over your hair again?"

Maki no longer hears Junko's words, all she can hear is what Kaito is saying as he continues to cough and whisper at the same time.

"H-His uncle was... L-Looking into the murder o-of... A k-king... H-He found out s-something he... S-Shouldn't have... G-Got his n-nephew cursed as... P-Punishment..."

"Maki, if you don't answer me right now, I'm coming up there now!"

"H-He told me t-that... J-Junko killed a king... K-King Daiki... Harukawa..."

"... Alright, Maki, I'm coming up..."

"H-His wife d-died... K-Killed b-by Enoshima, but... H-He had... A daughter... Named... M-Maki... H-Harukawa..."

Just like that, all of Maki's world shatters, yet Kaito continues speaking, grabbing her shoulders once again as he whispered, looking as if tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes. "Th-That's... You... Right..?"

Slowly, she nods, because if that was true, everything becomes clearer.

Why her father had "given her up". Why Junko refused to explain everything. Why Junko had kept her as a prisoner for all these years, isolated from everyone else.

This was... A punishment. A punishment fit to punish one just for existing.

Both Kaito's and Junko's words are like white noise to her now, gently shrugging Kaito's arms off her shoulder before walking over towards the window, slowly bending down and reaching into her boot as she looks over and down the windowsill.

Junko is holding onto both braids of hair, smiling once she sees Maki. "Ah, there you are Maki, I trust that you're doing well."

She doesn't say anything at all, her disgust for the other's smile slowly rising until it bursts like a volcano, forcing her body to move without consent.

She only blinks once, and suddenly, the knife is over her head, which now feels a lot lighter, and Junko Enoshima follows the same fate as the silver haired boy, and falls.

Except this time, there is no witch to curse her and prolong her life, and Maki Harukawa feels no regret.

###### 

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean..." Kaito glances down and outside the tower's window towards the ground below, where Enoshima's body was dragged away from by Rantaro and someone else named Kokichi, another, who he assumed to be, cursed boy which he had never met before, but was already annoyed of. Still, he had asked for help after he had recovered from his coughing fit, and help he got. Eventually, though, his eyes go back to Maki, once again holding in them a softness that seemed quite unlike him. "You don't have to do this right now."

Maki takes another deep breath before looking behind her towards the small prison she was trapped in for most of her life. "..." A small smile then fits onto her face, and she turns back to Kaito, her grip on the rope tightening just a bit. "If you're worried about me getting homesick, trust me, I won't miss this place."

Kaito actually gives a small laugh at that, a hint of a warm smile appearing on his face at Maki's words. "Alright, I guess I'll take your word for it." He gives Maki's back a short pat before stepping back, his hands at his hips as he smiled. "Have fun on the way down, it's way better than going up."

Maki rolls her eyes just a bit, before moving to sit on the windowsill, her speed surprising her just a bit due to the sudden lightness from cutting off both of her braids, her now much shorter hair only brushing against her shoulders.

"... Hey, Maki?"

She's just about to push off the windowsill when Kaito speaks up once again, giving a small hum in acknowledgment as she looked over her shoulder.

She's surprised at the deep blush on his face, yet his smile is still the same as before as he speaks. "... I think you're like... A firecracker... Except..." His blush somehow grows a few shades darker. "... I want to know more about you. So, after we get out of here, maybe..?"

"..." Maki has to quickly look away before a blush appears on her own face, unable to face Kaito as she nodded her head. "... Of course."

Before Kaito can say anything in response, Maki pushed herself off the windowsill, her grip tight on the rope still. She jumps off the wall a bit before letting go for a second, allowing herself to fall a bit before her grip tightens on the rope once again, laughing for the first time since she was a toddler as the cold air rushes against her, and her father threw her up in the air before catching her.

The pain she feels as the rope rubs her skin is nothing compared to the pulling at her scalp as dozens of people climbed up her hair towards the top of the tower, with one ending up near death, two making it to the top, and one staying with her forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Shuichi's curse is actually from an original story that I'm working on right now. I don't think I'll ever finish it, but it is still a fun little project nonetheless. 
> 
> I know I have many other projects to work on but I just couldn't help myself when I saw fanart made by the wonderful puddingsu (who's tumblr I will link down below, as well as a link to the fanart this was based on). I never got to say this, but thank you so much for granting me permission to write something based off your art! It was a honor and it was incredibly fun to write this! Also, thank you all for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it! Although I feel as if it was quite rushed at parts, I just hope that this is enjoyable for you all.
> 
> puddingsu's amazing fanart: http://puddingsu.tumblr.com/post/169002467231/idea-originally-belongs-to-princeasimdiya12 
> 
> Feedback is welcomed and appreciated, and I hope yall have a nice morning/afternoon/evening!


End file.
